pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Show - A Mixels Parody of Best Mistake
Since there's Mixels singing stuff, I might as well do parodies of songs. Inspired by Minecraft parodies. Best Mistake is made by Ariana Grande. Lyrics Globert: How soon do we shine How we felt Fighting against Nixels That never stop Playing with the hand that We all enshrine In this act Maybe I'm the singer And you're the saint Gotta stop playing Songs that are faint Why we pointing wings Anyway When we're the same Mix up, Max up Total waste of Mixels Can we please Nix up Our minds And stop acting like we're Schmixels 'Cause if the Cubits turn dull, and the Mixel Moon stops raving Shows end, and the curtains goes blind Boy, you know I'll be saving my funk for you, For you 'Cause this is the best show I've ever made But we Mix up, Mix up There's no magic in the rainbows we change But we Mix up, Mix up Vampos: I guess time's wasting Color Nixing, Mix Fixing How can we keep the creativity fresh? How do we inspire it? Wear your outfit up on your sleeve So watch out for Nix its I guess to go the distance We might need to figure out what to make out of "pit stop it" Hold up I know love can be a rainbow with no show I done count the Mixels, lost my temper and went back to series four I know sometimes it's hard to realize I'm the Mixels that you need I had a dream we branched out Started a Glowkie rave And I feel like that everything we do is overdue You ask why I love your mom so much 'Cause she's a nonexistent unlike you I wish that you were happy I guess that's the one thing I should be providing Ain't no Mix of twos we both ones of ones And we the oddest tribe only Mixel Except you, you a god Only lying to you when I lie it down just being honest When you start as friends it's hard to say you're never going back If I'm not the one then I'm the best show you ever had Globert: Mix up, Max up Total waste of Mixels Can we please Nix up Our minds And stop acting like we're Schmixels 'Cause if the Cubits turn dull, and the Mixel Moon stops raving Shows end, and the curtains goes blind Boy, you know I'll be saving my funk for you, For you 'Cause this is the best show I've ever made But we Mix up, Mix up There's no magic in the rainbows we change But we Mix up, Mix up There's no magic in the rainbows we change But we Mix up, Mix up, yeah You're, You're, You're, You're, mmm I'll be saving my funk for you, For you You're, You're, You're, You're, mmm I'll be saving my funk for you, For you Category:Mixels Song Parodies Category:I was bored. Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long